


Hellish espresso, Heavenly mocha

by Astieria_Wandering



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astieria_Wandering/pseuds/Astieria_Wandering
Summary: Crowley's a demon, he is dark and brooding and bitter. So his taste in food and drink should match, right? I mean he's a demon, he should enjoy espresso darker than his soul, eat lemons straight and hate anything sweet or sugary... right? Nope.This particular demon has the universe's worst sweet-tooth but he would never admit it, ever. Not even to himself.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Hellish espresso, Heavenly mocha

**Author's Note:**

> A silly one-shot I thought of yesterday, I may turn it into a series later but for now, I hope you enjoy!  
> Come find me on Tumblr! @astieria-wandering I'm going to start posting updates on my works there.

Crowley glared up at the café menu, Aziraphale stood beside him humming as they waited for the kid in front of them to finish ordering. The panes of glass shuddered in their placings as an icy wind howled past and Crowley shivered. Dam he hated the winter, it meant freezing rains, bone-chilling cold, and coffee... 

It wasn’t that he hated coffee in general, it had its perks, especially when one added sweetener to it. Caramel, maple syrup, sweetened condensed milk, maybe some whipped cream on top, and definitely sprinkles or cocoa powder. Aziraphale tapped him on the shoulder pulling the demon out of his thoughts, the kid ahead of them had finished. 

Crowley sauntered up to the barista, wincing internally as the words fell out of his mouth “I’ll take the strongest stuff ya got. Don’t bother adding anything to it.” 

He stepped aside so the angel could place his order, not paying any attention to said order as he distracted himself by scanning for a table for them to sit at. The blond finished, and Crowley guided them to a spot by one of the windows just like he knew Aziraphale loved. 

The angel and demon sit and the angel sighed “This is lovely dear we should come out for coffee more often.” 

“Hmm.” Crowley supplied. 

A server set their drinks in from of them, one dark and bitter, the other light and sweet looking, they also placed a plate of scones between them. Which Crowley ignored as he glared down at black espresso in front of him. 

Yes, the demon did enjoy many things on earth but he was a demon and as a demon, Crowley thought that he really shouldn’t enjoy sugary _sweet_ things. By his reasoning, a demon should enjoy things as bitter and dark as their souls but he couldn’t help his attraction to such things. Crowley could usually get away with eating things like cookies, powdered donuts, iced lollies, and chocolate when he was with the angel. All he had to do was say was, he tempting the angel to gluttony and it wouldn’t work if he didn’t partake as well. 

But coffee, espresso, whatever, all you had to do was _look_ at it and everyone would know it wasn’t black and for whatever reason. Crowley believed that even if he wasn't a demon, the human persona he had crafted, that _Anthony J. Crowley_ would never add even drop milk or a grain of sugar to his coffee. That being said he definitely wouldn’t drink something as sweet as a pumpkin spice latte or a caramel spice apple cider. 

Deep down he knew it was silly but Crowley couldn’t bring himself to wreck the image he had so carefully crafted over the centuries. So, with a heavy sigh, the distraught demon braced himself for the wretched bitterness to come and reached for his mug. Just as his fingers wrapped around the offending liquid, the angel piped up. 

“Oh dear,” he frowned down at his frothy caramel drizzled mug, “I thought I would enjoy this caramel-white-chocolate-mocha thing. It really seemed like a good choice but I’m afraid it’s a bit too sweet for me.” those big blue eyes looked up at Crowley “Would you mind switching with me, dearest?” 

Relief washed over Crowley but he fought to hide it as he sighed heavily “If it means that much to you angel” he pushed his dark hell drink towards him and tried very hard not to snatch the tantalizingly cream-colored one from his angel. “I guess I could take it off your hands.” 

As soon as Aziraphale’s hands gripped the small handle of the espresso mug, Crowley brought his prize up to his nose and inhaled the sugary scent. He knew what his angel just did for him; he knew that the blond was hiding a smile behind the rim of his own mug; but now, he had one of the best drinks in the world in his hands. 

Crowley took a long drag from his mug sighing as the butterscotch, whip cream, cacao and a hint of coffee filled his mouth. He didn't understand how Aziraphale could part with such a delicious drink, in his opinion; it was the closest thing to the human's image of heaven but that was thought for another day. 

Right now, there’s an ice storm outside, while he’s inside, sitting in a warm space across from his angel, drinking one of his favorite things, Aziraphale is smiling at him and there are sugar scones on the table. He snatched one from the plate before he could talk himself out of it, took a bite with the next sip of his mocha, and at that moment, all was right with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> Thank you so much for reading my fic!  
> You're kudos mean the world to me! Please comment on your thoughts, I'd love any constructive feedback.  
> Also! Come find me on Tumblr! @astieria-wandering I'm going to start posting updates on my works there along with some of my art eventually.  
> ;-D
> 
> Once again thank you! I'll see you all soon!


End file.
